


lifted into the air in a hug of excitement

by abbeghoul



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hugs, POSITIVE VIBES ONLY BEFORE 147 DROPS AND CRUSHES MY SOUL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbeghoul/pseuds/abbeghoul
Summary: anonymous requested22 eddie skraak for hugs!!!! - A hug when one lifts the other up into the air in excitement.
Relationships: Edward Keystone & Skraak
Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627597
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	lifted into the air in a hug of excitement

**Author's Note:**

> For Isabelle, who I am more worried about than any party member. Deep breaths. It's gonna be okay.

“Oh, I’m so glad you’re alright!” Eddie gathered Azu and Hamid into a hug. “We were so worried!”

“It’s alright, Eddie, we’re okay,” Azu reassured him.

“Sorry it took us longer than expected,” Hamid said. “We- well, we got quarantined for a week in Japan and then we had to fight this weird- Well, it doesn’t matter. We’re _okay._ ”

Eddie released them from the hug and beamed. “You defeated the evil-doer?”

“Yes, thanks to Skraak here-“ Hamid said, pointing to the kobold, who had been standing behind Azu and Hamid and thus just out of Ed’s sight. “They helped us get through his dungeon.”

Eddie’s eyes lit up and he leaned down and scooped Skraak up into a jubilant hug, lifting them off the ground. Skraak almost growled in protest, but Eddie’s hug was warm and kind, and they found themselves relaxing into it subconsciously.

“Thank you for helping my friends, Skraak!” Eddie said, putting him down and grinning at him.

Skraak looked disgruntled. “ _General_ Skraak,” they said pointedly.

Eddie’s eyes widened. “A _general!_ ” He stood up straight and saluted. “It’s an honor to meet you, General.”

Skraak paused, looking at him cautiously, before puffing their chest out, clearly enjoying the respect. They nodded seriously but were unable to keep a smile off their face. 


End file.
